El rey bajo Baker Street
by AyaAndPame
Summary: John pensó que este sería un día normal, había comenzado de la manera en que uno reconocería un día normal. Pero Watson tendría que saber, que desde el momento en que decidió vivir con Sherlock, la normalidad comenzaría un viaje para nunca volver. Así que tener un paciente que se cree el rey de un viejo cuento infantil, casi es normal.
1. Ojos azules

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje a utilizar me pertenece, todos los que aparecen a sus respectivos dueños: El hobbit a J.R.R Tolkien, y Sherlock a BBC. Sin embargo la trama si es de mi completa autoría. La historia continua después de la muerte de Thorin, y después del capítulo: The Woman, de Sherlock.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Ojos azules.<p>

John observo a los hombres frente a él, ambos con ojos cargados de frialdad. Como si sus ojos pudieran ver más que lo que uno puede apreciar a simple vista y esto solo les causara repulsión, como si todo lo demás les retrasase de su misión principal. Esos ojos azules, tan iguales y diferentes a la vez. Tomo una taza de té que estaba frente a él y dio un corto sorbo, si, aparentemente en algún momento había terminado su vida normal. Bueno, lo más normal que podía ser con Sherlock a su lado. Ahora no solo compartía vivienda con un desequilibrado mental, no, ahora eran dos. Un niño caprichoso y aburrido, y un rey salido de un libro infantil. Volvió a darle un sorbo a su té.

Era un día como cualquiera, se había despertado gracias a su alarma, nada de disparos, bombas ni patrullas. El simple y estridente sonido que emitía su despertador. Se dirigió al baño, tomo una ducha rápida, se cambió y salió rumbo al hospital. En todo el recorrido no vio a Sherlock, pero había momentos en que era mejor no tentar a la suerte preguntándose donde estaba el detective. Al llegar al hospital se encontró con todo tranquilo y normal, los primeros pacientes fueron casos leves nada que fuera de atención urgente. Incluso le quedo tiempo de conversar un poco con Daniel, la nueva enfermera que trasladaron de Escocia, una pequeña pelirroja con bonita sonrisa y siempre dispuesta a ayudar. Si un día lograba que sus horarios coincidieran a la hora del almuerzo podría invitarla a salir.

"Doctor Watson, que bueno que lo encuentro" La misma Daniel apareció por uno de los pasillos con un buen número de archivos en los brazos, cuando logro llegar a su altura dejo caer los folios en la estación de enfermeras que estaba junto a él.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"¡Llamarón de una de las ambulancias, aparentemente encontraron un cuerpo flotando en el río!" Sin duda eso si le sorprendió, esa clase de noticias son de las que se le informa en su otro trabajo, por así decirlo. "Aparentemente es un hombre que sufre de enanismo, todavía estaba vivo cuando lo sacaron del río, por lo que me informaron presenta heridas de arma blanca en los costados y en uno de sus pies. La enfermera Jackson me mando a buscarle, hubo un accidente múltiple de vehículos y en el área de emergencias todos los médicos están ocupados" Watson asintió y se dirigió a esperar en las puertas a la ambulancia, no tardaría mucho en llegar y entonces el pandemonio se armaría como siempre. Detrás de él escucho los rápidos pasos de la pelirroja, aparentemente ella sería la enfermera auxiliar.

Busco a la enfermera encargada del área, quien le entrego sus guantes y comenzó a dar las instrucciones pertinentes para que al solo ingresar el paciente pudieran comenzar a trabajar en él. John miraba con impaciencia la puerta del hospital, la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo como si fuera lava. Esa clase de situaciones no hacían más que recordarle a los momentos en el campo de batalla, en los que todo se encontraba contra el reloj, un solo error y podías perder un hombre. Y esa era la principal razón por que la que no acepto un puesto en esta área. Quería olvidar, pero cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba no podía olvidar que él después de todo, no era un hombre de escritorio y de prescripciones de analgésicos, laxantes y otros, el seguía siendo un hombre de acción. Y la presencia de Sherlock se lo recordaba día a día. No cualquiera podría vivir con un hombre como ese. El número de enfermeras en su campo de visión de incremento, y como si se tratara de una película, las puertas se abrieron y el color blanco y rojo fue todo lo que él pudo ver por un segundo, los gritos de los paramédicos le sacaron de sus pensamientos y rápidamente se movilizo hasta poder ver al hombre sobre la camilla. No podía ser mucho mayor que él mismo, pero sus ropas eran extrañas parecía que venía de una de las convenciones de comic que había de vez en cuando en la ciudad.

"¿Cómo está su presión?" Le pregunto al paramédico mientras realizaba un examen rápido de la condición del paciente.

"Estable doctor, logramos frenar la pérdida de sangre y comenzamos a la transfusión de suero" Le informo.

"Bien, ¿Qué información tienen sobre él?"

"Ninguna, no tenía identificación ni licencia, sus pulmones están libres… de alguna manera no llego a tragar agua"

"Hombre con suerte, nosotros nos haremos cargo ahora" Con precisión adquirida de años guío la camilla. Dejo a las enfermeras que conectaran al paciente a las maquinas pertinentes y comenzó a revisar las heridas, la del costado era profunda aunque un poco pequeña en forma. Un puñal fue su primera suposición, intento de homicidio concluyo el final. La herida del pie tenía una forma similar a la del costado, misma arma pensó.

Con rapidez volvió a desinfectar la herida y comenzó la sutura, Daniel era eficiente y no necesitaba guiarla, eso era bueno considerando la velocidad con la que Watson se movía. La herida del pie no fue tan complicada por suerte los tendones no se había visto perjudicados y ninguna vena importante había sido cortada, volvería a caminar sin problemas.

La herida en su abdomen era punto y aparte, era profunda casi le atravesaba por completo, por suerte no toco ninguna de las costillas y estaba lo suficientemente retirada de la columna como para generar complicaciones en esa área.

"Doctor no podemos conseguir sangre para una transfusión" Le aviso la enfermera.

"¿No hay de su tipo en las reservas? ¿Ya llamarón al banco?" Les espeto mientras seguía examinando la herida, no podía desconcentrarse.

"Me refiero, a que no conocemos su tipo de sangre… El examen dio negativos a todos los tipos, y los de laboratorio lo repitieron dos veces"

"¿Drogas?" Sugirió Daniel, mientras monitoreaba el ritmo cardiaco del paciente.

"Ninguna antes nos provocó estos problemas, tampoco los niveles de alcohol… "

"¿Ninguna compatibilidad, ni aunque sea mínima?" Pregunto John, por fin comenzando a suturar.

"Es como si no fuera humano doctor, no es compatible" Watson gruño -Como si no fuera humano- cruzo por su mente. Pues él conoce a otra persona que tampoco es muy humana pero sí que tiene un tipo de sangre establecido.

"Su pérdida de sangre es grave, necesitamos subir sus niveles de glóbulos blancos o las heridas pueden generarle una infección" Bien necesitaba pensar. Si no podían darle sangre el paciente podía morir. "Aumentaremos sus niveles de hemoglobina en la sangre entonces, Daniel trae lo necesario, mientras tanto sigan haciéndole los análisis, no puede ser que su tipo de sangre sea desconocido"

Trasladaron al paciente hasta la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Ya estaba estable y sus heridas habían sido atendidas, pero aún estaban caminando entre vidrios, su temperatura es baja y no sabían si en las próximas horas podía presentar hipotermia, y la falta de suficiente sangre podría afectarle los órganos. Era una verdadera suerte que su corazón y pulmones aun no hubieran fallado. Sabiendo que esta noche no regresaría a casa mando un mensaje rápido a Sherlock.

_Hoy no llegare a dormir._

_JW_

Cuando por fin llegaron a la unidad, Estaban por trasladar el cuerpo del hombre a la nueva camilla y estaban esperando a un enfermero para que le ayudara. El paciente podía tener baja estatura pero tenía una buena constitución física y aun con un agujero en el abdomen se podía apreciar que era un hombre bastante atlético, pues el tenia músculos donde la mayoría de conocidos de John y él mismo solo tenían una ligera capa de grasa. En ese sintió su celular vibrar.

_¿Una cita?_

_SH_

_Paciente complicado._

_JW_

_Aburrido._

_SH_

John casi gruño ante eso, pero era casi cotidiano que Sherlock considerara su trabajo aburrido. Así que decidió ignorarlo, cuando el enfermero llego, trasladaron al paciente a su nueva camilla, y justo como Watson previno, él hombre pesaba. Mucho.

"Doctor, ¿hay que avisar a la policía? Sé que solo debemos hacerlo en caso de que sean heridas de bala, pero no creo que estas heridas sean auto infligidas"

"Estaba pensando lo mismo, llamare a un conocido que trabaja en la policía él sabrá que hacer" Así que esperando que regresara Daniel con lo pedido mando un mensaje a Lestrade.

_Trajeron al hospital a un hombre de baja estatura de piel blanca, con heridas graves, estaba flotando en el río, aparente intento de homicidio._

_JW_

Suspiró, estaba cansado llevaba todo el día en el hospital y ahora tenía que quedarse con este paciente con sangre desconocida porque todos los demás doctores estaban ocupados. Esto era una cruel broma del destino por no firmar la petición para que asignaran más dinero para la contratación de más empleados.

_Vamos en camino._

_GL_

Bien, ahora tenía que esperar a la policía y a la enfermera. Él se apoyó contra la pared mientras analizaba al paciente, bien, como le había dicho a Gregory era un hombre blanco, de cabellos negros con algunas canas esporádicas, un cuerpo bien trabajo y su rostro, nunca había visto un rostro como ese. Tan fuerte, era imposible apartar la mirada de manera rápida. Había escuchado a muchas enfermeras comentando que era apuesto, pero más que apuesto irradiaba poder. Muchos hombres sin importar su estatura desearían poder irradiar el poder que emanaba de ese hombre, incluso así en cama conectado a una máquina, recibiendo por vía intravenosa el suero, aun de esa manera que nos hace lucir débiles a todos. Él se veía fuerte –Como un rey- Pensó.

"¿Así que este es tu paciente complicado?" Una voz lo saco de su meditación. "Sabes, mirar a un hombre de esa manera no ayudara a quitarle a la gente la idea de la cabeza que somos pareja"

"Sherlock, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunto mientras se sobaba la frente, si, esto no sería fácil.

"Estaba aburrido"

"Dijiste que mi paciente era aburrido" Le respondió con Sarcasmo.

"Yo estaba aún más aburrido, por una milésima de segundo considere llamar a Mycroft" Sin importarle las políticas del hospital se inclinó hasta casi respirar sobre la cara del paciente.

"¡Sherlock no puedes hacer eso, aléjate de él!" John tomo el brazo del más alto apartándolo un poco.

"Así que un intento de homicidio, bueno eso es un poco interesante. ¿Pero arrojarlo al río no está muy usado ya?"

"¿Cómo sabes que…? Olvídalo, Lestrade pronto estará aquí para infórmale sobre esto. No tiene ninguna identificación así que supongo que lo primero será investigar quien es" El doctor se acercó para revisar su había alguna reacción pero no, seguía en el mismo nivel de inconciencia de con el que vino.

"Doctor, aquí esta lo que me solicito" Daniel entro con la inyección a la habitación, con una ceja alzada miro a Sherlock que estaba en una esquina.

"Gracias, Daniel" Tomo la inyección y se la coloco en la intravenosa.

"John, no me comentaste que la nueva pareja de tu hermana trabajaba contigo"

"¿La nueva que?" Le dijo con incredibilidad.

"Es obvio por cómo te ve, te está analizando, comparando con alguien." Le explico con aburrimiento.

"Doctor yo… Harry me hablo mucho de usted, y quise que me conociera primero sin ningún compromiso…y yo" La pequeña Daniel tenía todo su rostro enrojecido.

"Yo, hum, bueno" Si, así se iban sus posibilidades de invitarla a salir, cuando en el embarazoso silencio de la habitación los sonidos acelerados de la maquina les hizo girar, el paciente estaba reaccionando. Así que rápidamente se acercó hasta el hombre en la camilla. "¿Me escucha?" Unos parpados que luchaban por abrirse, -Azules- Pensó John, sus ojos son azules.

"Bilbo" Dejo escapar el paciente de sus resecos labios. ¿Qué es Bilbo? Se preguntaron los demás en la habitación.

* * *

><p>Este es el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, espero les guste, por favor comenten que como escritores de fanfiction es lo que nos alimenta a seguir.<p> 


	2. Bilbo

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje a utilizar me pertenece, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños: El hobbit a J.R.R Tolkien, y Sherlock a BBC. Sin embargo la trama si es de mi completa autoría. La historia continua después de la muerte de Thorin, y después del capítulo: The Woman, de Sherlock.

* * *

><p>John no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza a la palabra "Bilbo" Estaba seguro que en algún momento de su vida la había escuchado, tal vez hace poco o hace mucho. Y preguntarle a Sherlock no era una opción, solo decía que si era un dato irrelevante él no lo guardaría en su memoria. Así que la opción más factible era investigar por sí mismo. Pero aún no se le ocurría por donde comenzar. El paciente había vuelto a la inconciencia después de ese breve lapso, y ese fue el momento justo en el que Gregory decidió para unirse al grupo.<p>

"Así que, John, ¿Cuántas heridas mencionaste que poseía el cuerpo?" Le preguntó Lestrade regresándolo al presente. El inspector traía en sus manos como era habitual su libreta de apuntes, lo sorprendente era que Donovan no le hubiera acompañado.

"Dos heridas: Una en el abdomen y la otra en el pie derecho, ambas fueron hechas por un arma blanca" Le contestó John.

"Una lanza" Puntualizó Sherlock.

"¿Una lanza? ¿Quién anda con una lanza ahora en día?" Cuestiono el policía. " ¿Un cavernícola perdido o un caballero de la mesa redonda?"

"¿Quién usa esa ropa ahora en día?" Dijo Sherlock, con voz burlona mientras señalaba la vestimenta que había estado usando el hombre en la cama.

"¿Así que estamos hablando de una pandilla o de un solo hombre que usa métodos antiguos?"

"Un solo hombre, probablemente" El menor de la familia Holmes se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del otro pelinegro para buscar alguna pista sobre el misterioso y pasado de moda atacante. Cortó un mechón de cabello y lo guardó en una bolsa de plástico. Con una lupa reviso la ropa que se encontraba sobre la mesa, costuras hechas a mano, piel real concluyó.

"Doctor Watson, le buscan en recepción" Le informó Daniel, que regresaba a la habitación para tomar más muestras de sangre, los resultados seguían sin ser concluyentes. Con una mirada dudosa salió del cuarto. Solo esperaba que todos se comportaran en lo que él no se encontraba. Bueno, tal vez solo esperaba en vano, debe aclarar, que Sherlock se comportara.

"Entonces… Daniel, ¿Hace cuánto sales con la hermana de John?" Cuestiono el moreno, analizando a la joven enfermera frente a él. Daniel antes de responder paso nerviosamente la mano por su cabello.

"Siete Meses"

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el caso?" Lestrade intentaba comprender como el caso de un intento de homicidio pasó a ser un interrogatorio para la cuñada del rubio. Aunque siendo Sherlock esto no era tan extraordinario, después de todo, son pocas las cosas que están a un escala mayor que el doctor en las prioridades del hombre frente a él.

"Esto es importante" Le señalo, en el acto Lestrade levantaba las manos en son de paz, cerro su libreta hasta que volviera Watson, estaba seguro que no obtendría más información para el caso hasta que eso sucediera "¿y en siete meses hasta este momento se les ocurrió que era momento de ponerse de acuerdo para conocerlo?"

"No sabíamos si nuestra relación iba a durar, ¿Para ser un amigo de John no hace demasiadas preguntas, preguntas que solo le competen a él?" Le contesto la pelirroja un poco molesta.

"Es un giro interesante de la situación, normalmente yo no soy el de las preguntas, si no, el de las respuestas" Así que con toda la soltura del mundo se dejó caer sobre una silla cercana dejando a los otros dos de pie. La joven no era una mala persona, un poco nerviosa comprobó por el estado de sus uñas. Y seguramente Harry era quien planchaba su ropa, ya que lo hacía en el mismo patrón que John. Por unos minutos el silencio reino en el cuarto, hasta que la puerta se deslizo dando la bienvenida al doctor que regresaba de atender una llama telefónica de Mycroft. Realmente ambos hermanos eran algo único, y en momentos como estos no se refería a únicos de manera agradable. Un día de estos terminaría encerrándolos en alguna habitación para que arreglen sus problemas como niños pequeños. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, y si eso no funcionada siempre podía llamar a la señora Holmes, era simplemente increíble el pavor que le tenían ambos.

"Vaya, el paciente sigue vivo" Les dijo al comprobar el familiar sonido de los latidos del corazón en la habitación. Ese ligero pitido seguía emitiéndose en medio del silencio que el resto de la habitación emitía. "Tu hermano te llamo, no contestaste"

"¿Y la novedad es?" Cuestiono mientras jugaba con la lupa, estaba un poco molesto no había encontrado muchas pistas en el cadáver. Y aun no tenían una escena del crimen para ir a revisarla.

"Tu madre viene de visita, quiere cenar con los tres" Le informo mientras comparaba sus notas con las de Daniel, era imposible que no hubiera ningún tipo de sangre compatible. Era absurdo. Alguien tenía que tener su mismo tipo de sangre, claro, a menos que saliera de algún agujero en la tierra.

"Una mayor razón para no contestar, ¿Con los tres?" Indago mientras se levantaba de la silla y se paraba junto a Watson, leyendo sobre las líneas. ¿Sin tipo de sangre? Interesante.

"Si, Mycroft, tu y yo" Encantador, pensó el detective en su mente con un ligero gruñido. Nada más placentero que pasar toda una cena con su madre y su hermano mayor.

"Oh" Exclamo para hacerle ver a John que si le estaba prestando atención. A veces el doctor necesitaba confirmación verbal, era algo triste.

"Amenazó con llevarla al apartamento" Le regreso las notas a Daniel, mientras volvía a acercarse al paciente. No tenía lógica, en lo más mínimo. ¿De dónde salió este hombre? ¿Quién es? ¿Sera acaso un experimento del gobierno? Bueno, siempre podía preguntarle a Mycroft si estaban creando hombres pequeños, sin tipo de sangre.

"Siempre lo hace… Nunca cumple" Dejando esa duda de lado se giró hacia Sherlock con sus manos en la cintura, realmente eran un par de niños atrapados en cuerpos de adultos, si, los dos Holmes entraban en la misma clasificación.

"Sherlock" Le dijo mientras levantaba su mano derecha con el dedo índice levantado, casi podía escuchar a su hermana diciéndole – Entraste en modo mamá gallina- Pero con ese par, era el único modo de acción.

"No" Le contesto el moreno.

"Sherlock" Volvió a intentar razonar con él. Era un poco desesperante, normalmente con sus pacientes menores de edad no necesitaba tanto trabajo, unos dulces podían hacer maravillas en la mayoría de los niños.

"Dije que no, John" Una sonrisa incrédula se posó en sus labios, era increíble, Sherlock incluso se cruzó de brazos como un niño haciendo berrinche. Si no le conociera como lo hacía, pensaría que en cualquier momento se tiraría al piso y exigiría su juguete. Alguna cosa asquerosa como un cráneo, una mano o algo por el estilo… Algo que terminaría en su congelador junto a la comida, imagino con disgusto.

"Bien… Llegaran el jueves a las seis" Le dio el ultimátum, intento hacerlo participe de la decisión, pero sí de esa forma se comportaría, bien, él lo trataría como a un niño. Después de todo casi nunca tomaba las decisiones en los casos, así que tomaría otras decisiones, como decidir cuándo llegarían los otros integrantes de la familia Holmes a cenar.

"¡John!" Le grito indignado Sherlock. Greg intento no reírse en voz alta, Sally estaría encantada con la conversación si hubiera podido venir. Y luego Watson se quejaba de que no eran pareja, si no podían parecer más un matrimonio porque se quejarían de quien iría a recoger a los niños al colegio. Así que tomo su libreta nuevamente y en la parte de atrás escribió la conversación. Cuando llegara a la central se la enseñaría a Donovan y Anderson, tal vez también se la mandaría a Molly por correo, oh, y a la señora Hudson, ella siempre encuentra ese tipo de conversaciones encantadoras.

"¿Encontraron alguna pista en lo que no me encontraba?" Con el silencio como única respuesta, no necesito confirmación. Sí habían estado conversando, seguramente no fue sobre el caso. Con un suspiro, decidió preguntarle a Greg, acerca de lo único que había pronunciado su aun inconsciente paciente.

"¿Quién sabe qué significa Bilbo?" Les pregunto John.

"¿El hobbit?" Le respondió Gregory, terminando de escribir la conversación anterior.

"Salud" La suave voz de Daniel se dejó escuchar.

"No, no, me refiero… ¿Qué tiene que ver un hobbit en este caso?" Les cuestiono a sus dos conocidos en la habitación, si, contra todo pronóstico aun nadie le presentaba a la cuñada de John.

"¿Qué es un hobbit?" Interrogó Sherlock.

"¿Nunca escuchaste sobre el Señor de los anillos? ¿Las películas, los libros? ¿Nada?" John francamente no estaba sorprendido de que no supiera que era un hobbit, pero que no hubiera visto nada de la publicidad que se hizo con las películas, eso era sorprendente.

"Si no es importante para un caso, lo ignoro" Les recordó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Son criaturas pequeñas, de grandes pies, la mayoría son amables y les gusta tomar el té y comer… Son criaturas de un cuento para niños" Indico Gregory.

"¿Y Bilbo es un hobbit?" Nuevamente Daniel les hizo saber que no se había retirado de la habitación. John se giró a mirarla con un gesto casi incrédulo, ¡Ella tampoco sabía nada sobre la franquicia! Él tampoco sabía que Bilbo era un hobbit, pero pensó que ella al ser más joven, si había visto las películas.

"Bilbo, es el tío de Frodo, el protagonista del señor de los anillos. Pero tiene su propio libro llamado: El hobbit. Yo suelo leérselo a mi sobrino cuando lo visito, y si, eso significa que Bilbo es un hobbit" Les relato Lestrade. "¿Pero qué tiene que ver con el caso?" Repitió.

"Es la única palabra que el paciente ha dicho, después de decirla volvió a la inconciencia" Le informo el doctor.

"Tal vez es un aficionado o puede ser una pista, ¿Quizá una banda que usa los nombres de personajes de ficción para referirse a sus líderes?" Intento buscarle lógica a la única palabra que había salido de los labios del hombre recostado en la cama del hospital. Además él cómo inspector sabía que en la calle se encontraba cada tipo de loco. Su mirada se desvió hasta Sherlock, si, cada tipo, confirmo.

"Tal vez" Cedió el detective, pero antes de seguir con la lluvia de ideas, el sonido pulsante del corazón del paciente se convirtió en uno solo, un solo pito ensordecedor. En pocos segundos tanto Daniel como John se encontraban lado a lado del hombre, la presión estaba descendiendo con gran rapidez, Daniel salió al pasillo para conseguir el resucitador en lo que la enfermera conseguía el aparato, John comenzó la resucitación de forma manual.

"¡Salgan de la habitación, ahora!" Les grito a los únicos dos que quedaban, Lestrade y Sherlock salieron de la habitación. En eso presenciaron como dos enfermeras más entraban en la estancia y les cerraban las puertas en sus narices, las cosas se pondrán feas. Fue el pensamiento de ambos.

El corazón ya había dejado de latir y todo era una carrera contra el tiempo, las enfermas prepararon todo rápidamente para poder proceder, colocando el desfibrilador en posición, inicio con la primera descarga. Espero unos segundos y nada, así que indicándole a las enfermeras volvió a descargar. Miraba con atención la pantalla y ligeros latidos empezaron a ser percibidos, retiro el aparato y comenzó un masaje regular sobre la zona cardiaca para acelerar los latidos del corazón del paciente, su propio corazón latía con una rapidez alarmante debido a la adrenalina, podía sentir un ligero zumbido en sus oídos. Pero a medida que él puso cardiaco comenzaba a normalizarse sintió como su propio pulso comenzaba a normalizarse – eso estuvo muy cerca- Se dijo, comenzando a secarse el sudor de la frente. La enfermeras hicieron hacia un lado la maquina mientras revisaban que todo lo demás también se hubiera estabilizado.

Se acercó para revisarle las pupilas cuando los parpados se abrieron de improviso, John no pudo evitar el pequeño salto que dio, ni el jadeo que escapo de sus labios al ver esos ojos azules posarse en los propios.

"Bilbo" Repitió con su voz ronca, el doctor no pudo evitar que el pensamiento de que parecía un rey resurgiera en su mente, no era muy difícil imaginar esa voz guiando a su ejército a la batalla, imaginar esa voz alentando a sus súbditos. Esa voz ordenando a sus lacayos, por un momento se preguntó como sonaría esa voz cantando, o como seria su risa. Omitiendo sus pensamientos regreso su atención al recién consiente paciente.

"¿Disculpa? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Indago, podía escuchar a las enfermeras a sus espaldas sacando el desfibrilador de la habitación.

"¿Qué está sucediendo, Bilbo?" Repitió mientas intentaba incorporarse en la cama, John rápidamente intento impedirlo para evitar que se lastimara y perjudicara su recuperación. Con sus manos ejerciendo presión hacia la cama no pudo evitar preguntarle.

"¿Bilbo? ¿Es a mí?" Y cuando esos ojos se posaron sobre él con esa tenacidad no tuvo ninguna duda, el pensaba que él era Bilbo. Lo que sea que eso significara para ese hombre.


	3. Saqueador

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje a utilizar me pertenece, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños: El hobbit a J.R.R Tolkien, y Sherlock a BBC. Sin embargo la trama si es de mi completa autoría. La historia continua después de la muerte de Thorin, y después del capítulo: The Woman, Sherlock.

* * *

><p>Y Thorin fijo sus ojos en los de John y por un momento los observó diferentes, los vio anhelando un jardín, una taza de té, libros y una mecedora. Analizó su cuerpo y le miro de menor estatura y con ropa demasiado formal para empezar una aventura. Y le vio sonreír para Sherlock de la misma forma que en algunas ocasiones atrapaba a Bilbo sonriéndole, y con un nudo en la garganta reconoció, que John no era Bilbo, no, él no es Bilbo, se dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos para ya no poder ver. No lo es, se repitió una última vez.<p>

"¿Bilbo? ¿Es a mí?" Le preguntaron esos ojos que tantas veces habían estado frente al pelinegro, pero al mismo tiempo eran tan diferentes ¿Qué me paso? Fue la primera pregunta que salió a la superficie en medio de la niebla que era su mente en ese momento.

"No es momento para juegos, saqueador" Le indico Thorin intento reincorporarse de la cama, situación un poco complicada ya que John seguía presionando sus brazos contra el colchón.

"¿Qué ha dicho? ¡¿Yo no soy un saqueador?! " El doctor le miro con los ojos muy abiertos, tal vez la tarifa del hospital no eran un par de libras, pero nunca le habían dicho algo así.

"No es la primera vez que lo niegas" Le respondió con el rostro serio "Al final resulta que eres muy bueno en el trabajo" Menciono el pelinegro con un deje de amargura. Pero después sacudió su cabeza, todo estaba perdonado, recordó.

"Usted está confundido, soy un doctor, no un saqueador" Intento explicarle, y se giró a pedirle a cualquiera de las enfermeras su intervención ahora que el paciente estaba despierto. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando ya no había nadie más en la habitación.

"El confundido es otro, eres un hobbit y eres mi saqueador" Watson suspiro con fuerza, y volvemos con el mismo temita. Pensó.

"No soy un hobbit y mucho menos un saqueador" Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los azules, esperando transmitirle seguridad a sus palabras "Estoy seguro que el ataque le ha dejado secuelas muy apremiantes, por eso ignorare que me confunde con un vulgar ladrón"

"Yo jamás me atrevería a llamarte vulgar" Thorin le dio una media sonrisa.

"Me ha llamado ladrón" El ceño del doctor se frunció a un más. Esa sonrisa le exasperaba, le recordaba a cuando Sherlock se ponía en plan: Soy-súper-inteligente-y-por-ello-me-burlare-de-todos.

"Más no vulgar" Le señalo.

"¿Así que soy un ladrón con clase?" Se burló.

"Por supuesto" Le aseguro con toda seguridad "Eres mi saqueador" Y John por un momento no encontró como refutar esas palabras, por un segundo casi creyó que el confundido era él y que si era el saqueador que el otro creía. Pero así como vino la sensación se fue.

"Bien, supongo que debo repetirlo. No soy un saqueador, soy un doctor y usted sufrió un accidente" John intento serenarse nuevamente. Era completamente irritable, ni los niños pequeños le causaban tantos problemas.

"Sabes que no fue un accidente, sabes que Azog intento matarme"

"¿Azog?" Comenzaba a considerar que la idea de Greg tal vez no era tan descabellada.

"Bilbo, ¿Qué te sucede?" Thorin le interrogo con la voz cansada.

"¿A mí? Escuche, no soy Bilbo, mi nombre es John Watson, y no soy ni un hobbit ni un saqueador. Ahora por favor recuéstese, necesito revisarlo, lleva varias horas en la inconciencia. No se preocupe soy un doctor"

"¿Doctor?"

"¿No sabe que es un doctor?" Watson elevo la ceja derecha en un gesto de incredibilidad "Bueno, es la persona que busca una solución a los problemas médicos, pasamos años estudiando la anatomía de las personas para comprenderla y saber cómo funciona… De esa manera les curamos… somos… "

"¿Te crees un elfo?" Le dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir.

"¿Un elfo, como un elfo domestico*?" John frunció el ceño, tal vez no vestía ropa de marca pero no usaba harapos.

"¿Dejan entrar a los elfos a sus casas? Realmente tienes un pésimo gusto"

"No hay tiempo para charlas inútiles. ¿Puedo o no revisar su estado de salud, señor?"

"Sírvete" Watson no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando el pelinegro dejo de retorcerse y se dejó estar sobre la camilla, solo está jugando con mi paciencia, pensó.

"Bien" Le respondió con un gruñido, realmente comenzaría a pensar que los hombres de cabello y negro de ojos azules son especialmente desesperantes.

Comenzó con la rutina de verificar las pupilas, la presión, la garganta y los latidos del corazón. Todo bajo la atenta mirada del hombre frente a él. Casi podía sentir como lo evaluaba, listo para saltar ante el mínimo error y gritárselo en la cara.

Cuando termino reviso que sí, ciertamente el paciente se encontraba por lo menos estable. Las heridas le seguirían causando problemas por varios días y hay que verificar que no se vayan a infectar pero por lo demás se encontraba bien. Bueno apartando el hecho de que cree que él es una criatura sacada de un cuento para niños, realmente debe de tener una buena contusión, tal vez lo mejor era hacerle un encefalograma o hacerle una resonancia. Sus miradas se conectaron y simplemente no supo que decir, nunca nadie le había visto de esa manera, como si le conociera… Como si le conociera de toda la vida y al mismo tiempo es la primera vez que le ve. Y John casi cree en las cosas inverosímiles que pasan en los libros, en esos libros en que dos personas que no tienen nada en común se encuentran por casualidad y al final comparten miles de aventuras. Y luego le sonríe suavemente a esos ojos azules, porque termina convencido de que si, él cree, él cree porque cuando conoció a Sherlock pasó lo mismo, confió y le entrego su lealtad, ¡Y vaya que si han vivido varias aventuras! Pero eso no significa que crea en que de la nada saldrá un personaje de un cuento infantil. Hay límites para lo que puede ocurrir.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Thorin sintió la necesidad de responder con algún comentario irónico, pero en cambio decidió dar su nombre.

"Thorin Oakenshield"

"¿Eh?"

"Mi nombre es Thorin Oakenshield, hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thror" John parpadeo varias veces, realmente el hombre frente a él era una persona bastante singular. Lo mejor será llamar a Lestrade, tal vez el encuentre a la familia del señor Oakenshield. Watson camino hacia la puerta y con tranquilidad asomo la cabeza fuera de ella y le indico a los dos hombres del pasillo que entraran a la habitación.

"Oh, así que está despierto" Menciono Lestrade.

"Brillante conclusión, ¿llegaste solo a esa respuesta? ¿Qué te hizo sospechar: Los ojos abiertos, su mirada fija en nosotros?"

"Por Dios, Sherlock, compórtate como un adulto"

"¿Has averiguado quién es?" Le pregunto el policía.

"Si, él es…"

"Estoy en la habitación y consiente, ¿Las preguntas no deberían ser dirigidas a mí?" John y Gregory sintieron como un escalofrió les recorrió la columna, la voz de Thorin resonó con fuerza, con autoridad, y el mismo pensamiento se repitió en la mente del doctor –Como un rey- Y Sherlock, Sherlock solo le dirigió una mirada de ligero reconocimiento.

"Bien…" Comenzó Greg sacando su libreta "¿No le importaría darme sus datos para comenzar la investigación?"

"No hay nada que investigar, se quien intentó asesinarme, se quién soy. Solo denme un caballo y el saqueador y yo nos iremos"

"¿El saqueador?" Pregunto Holmes, Thorin le contesto con un ligero movimiento de cabeza en dirección a John. "¿Eres un saqueador, John?"

"¿Qué? ¡No, no, por supuesto que no! ¡El lleva diciendo lo mismo desde que despertó!"

"¿Por qué el cree que eres un ladrón?" Realmente Gregory estaba sorprendido, ¿Cómo alguien podía pensar que el pobre John era un delincuente?

"¡No sé, el también piensa que soy un hobbit o un elfo doméstico o algo por el estilo!" Watson jaló sus cabellos con frustración, realmente no se estaba comportando muy profesional. Pero entre los hermanos Holmes y el señor Oakenshield lo estaban desesperando.

"¿Por qué dices que John es un saqueador?" Le volvió a inquirir Sherlock.

"No tengo porque responder las preguntas que me realice un elfo"

"No soy un elfo"

"Claro que lo eres, alto, de piel blanca, cabello y ojos brillantes… Y tienes esa misma mirada de superioridad que tanto detesto de los elfos… Eres un elfo"

"Sin duda alguna soy superior, una inteligencia más allá del promedio… Pero eso es porque todos son idiotas. Más no soy un elfo"

"¡Thorin, el rey bajo la montaña!" Exclamo de repente Lestrade.

"¿Me conoces?"

"Esto no puede ser verdad, ¿Te llamas igual al personaje del cuento infantil?" Lestrade estaba realmente sorprendido por los giros que estaba dando la investigación. Ninguno de los casos que solía resolver juntos con Sherlock y John eran comunes, pero este estaba en camino de convertirse en algo más. Aun no sabía el que, pero su intuición eso le dictaba, este hombre no seria un cliente más para ese par.

"¿Cuento infantil?" Thorin frunció el ceño, con que derecho su vida se había convertido en un cuento infantil.

"Si, el cuento sobre como la montaña es custodiada por un dragón que acabo con todo y se refugia entre toneladas de oro y los enanos llegan donde Bilbo para… Oh, ¿Tu realmente crees que eres el rey bajo la montaña?"

"Yo soy Thorin, hijo de Tharin…"

"Hijo de Thror" Termino Lestrade por él.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Pregunto Watson a los hombres en la habitación, y justo cuando el menor de los Holmes empezaba a abrir su boca, su celular sonó. Y John tuvo que agradecer que ya no eran los gemidos de Irene lo que se escuchaba cada vez que este lo hacía.

…

*: Son los elfos que aparecen en la franquicia de Harry Potter, aunque no creo que alguien no sepa que son. Los elfos domésticos son unas criaturas mágicas que obedecen a la familia de magos a la que pertenecen incluso tienen que realizar tareas que no desean y si desobedecen deben infligirse castigos ya sean auto-infligidos o designados por sus amos.

Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de comentar.


End file.
